


Citrus For Valentine's Day

by Mark629 (dialogue62)



Series: The Kotomi Continuum Project [4]
Category: Clannad
Genre: Clannad - Freeform, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life, light lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialogue62/pseuds/Mark629
Summary: Prompt:A Rom/Com love scene for the best F/F pairing in Clannad.





	Citrus For Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2019_Feb_Valentines](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Feb_Valentines) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A Rom/Com love scene for the best F/F pairing in Clannad.

Valentines Day in 2011 was fortunate enough to fall on a Monday. Not that it was an actual holiday but it just happened that Ryou’s work rotation at the hospital gave her a three day weekend that overlapped the romantic non-holiday. Nagisa had gone to an audition earlier on Friday, but wouldn’t have any work lined up for the next several days either. With such serendipity on their side, both of them had made plans to have some treasured time together.

Both of their schedules had been madness of late and the idea of getting some quality time with her lover was making Ryou hum, smile, and enjoy the train ride that was quickly taking her home. She danced through the front door, all ready to celebrate three days off from work with her dear Nagisa. It was true that on the third day they would have their adopted daughter back, but for the first couple of days it would just be the two of them and she wanted to make every second count. So she was in understandably high spirits when she emerged from the foyer into the living room where Nagisa was.

But it looked like all her hopes and plans were going to come crashing down as soon as she entered the room. The reek of despair was almost tangible. At the center of the maelstrom of melancholy, she saw Nagisa was sitting alone in the love seat with a letter in her hands. It seemed as if she were on the verge of tears.

“Nagisa! What’s wrong?” Ryou asked as she rushed over to her despondent companion.

“Oh… I’m okay.” Nagisa tried to smile sweetly for Ryou. She knew that Ryou had been looking forward to this time off for quite a while and she didn’t want to ruin anything for her lavender haired girlfriend.

“Nagisa, you’ve got your degree in Theater, and you’re becoming a pretty good actress, but I can tell that you’re hurting inside. Now, tell me what’s bothering you.” Ryou said softly.

“A… pretty good actress.” Nagisa handed the letter over to Ryou as she confessed, “I guess a pretty good actress isn’t good enough.”

Ryou scanned the letter and could quickly tell that it was a rejection letter for a role that Nagisa had been practicing very hard for. “But… why? I watched your practice run and you were splendid.”

“They said… I don’t do passion convincingly. Everything else was fine… but just not passion.” Nagisa looked down at her hands.

“No! That doesn’t make any sense. The scene when you are upset about the broken plate… I could feel your anger. That was very passionate!” Ryou rejected that excuse.

“Not that kind of passion, Ryou. Apparently, there is a scene where the character is in love and… well…” Nagisa trailed off.

“And. Well. What?” Ryou demanded, “You can’t be embarrassed about _that_ in front of me. We sleep in the same bed. And I’ve done lots of… passionate things… with you.” Ryou realized the hypocrisy of turning away to hide her own blush after telling Nagisa not to be so embarrassed.

“They say that I don’t convey it in my face.” Nagisa admitted, “I guess I’m just not very expressionate.”

“Yes you are!” Ryou insisted. I’ve seen you make incredible faces when we… make love.” Again Ryou had to battle with her own inner feelings to be able to say to Nagisa what needed to be said.

“If you say so.” Nagisa smiled at Ryou to show her thanks but explained, “I guess I do that without trying when I’m with you. But when I need to try and do it… when you’re not there… I guess I can’t.”

“Hmm… I have an idea.” Ryou got up from the love seat and headed for the bedroom.

“What?” Nagisa was about to get up to, but Ryou waved her down.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back. If this works, no-one will ever be able to say you can’t do _passion_ ever again!”

 

In a few minutes, Ryou returned to the living room with their stand-up full-length mirror and a few leather belts. The mirror was on a wooden base that had casters so it was easy to move into the living room, and the frame allowed the mirror to be tilted as desired. The back side of the mirror also magnified things, but she wasn’t setting it up for that.

“Ryou… what… what are you doing?” Nagisa was only concerned because she couldn’t figure out what her girlfriend had planned for her.

“If this works out, it will help you to be able to make that passionate expression that you think you’re missing, okay?” Ryou said as she moved the mirror into place a few meters away from the middle of the love seat.

“That sounds good.” Nagisa agreed, but was still concerned. She had gone to college for drama and she had learned how to perform in front of a mirror so that she could see exactly how she looked for different roles. But none of those lessons involved leather belts…

“Now, can you see yourself from your feet to your head… in the mirror? Do I need to change it?” Ryou had her hand on the top of the wooden frame and was ready to move it if Nagisa said it was too high or too low.

“No, it’s perfect… if that is what I am supposed to be seeing.” Nagisa replied.

“Great! Now stand up and face the mirror.” Ryou directed, “Take a step or two closer to the mirror.”

“Like this?” Nagisa now stood between the small couch and the mirror and could still see all of herself in the mirror’s reflection.

“Perfect. Now, I am going to do things to you, but I want you to keep your attention on your face in the mirror. Unless I tell you differently, concentrate on your face and the expressions that you make. Can you do that?” Ryou asked Nagisa as she moved in behind her.

“Um… yes, I can do that. But, Ryou… what are you going to do?” Nagisa was starting to sound as if she were pleading. This forceful and insistent Ryou was different from the passive girl she had been in high school when they met, but college and medical school had made their contributions to Ryou’s persona and it was something Nagisa was still getting used to.

“Nagisa, do you trust me?” Ryou asked as she laid her hands on Nagisa’s shoulders from behind and looked into her eyes through the reflection in the mirror.

“Yes… yes I do.” Nagisa said. And, as she said the words, she was reminded that she _did_ trust Ryou. So even if Ryou was doing something that she had never done before, and even if she was more demanding now than she had ever been before, Nagisa knew in her heart that Ryou had always been there for her.

“Good. Then I want you to trust me in this. Don’t talk if you can help it. Just concentrate on your face. Can you do that for me?” Ryou asked softly.

“Okay.” Nagisa felt a lot more comfortable with her acquiescence this time. A little of that comfort slipped away when she felt Ryou’s hands move from her shoulders to her chest and felt Ryou’s nimble fingers unbuttoning her blouse.

“I’m taking off your clothes now. I have done this before, but this time you can see it all in the mirror. Remember to look at the expressions that your face makes while I’m doing this.” Ryou half-whispered into Nagisa's ear as she went down Nagisa’s chest – undoing button after button of her blouse.

Nagisa wanted to say something, but she promised she would try and keep quiet and besides that… she didn’t know what to say. As she felt Ryou’s hands getting to the buttons below her belly button, she saw the embarrassed blush on her face intensifying, and she started to move her hands.

“Keep your hands down by your sides. I know this is embarrassing for you, but you need to study those expressions too, right. Don’t look at my hands. Don’t look at your open shirt or how your bra is now visible in the reflection. Just concentrate on your face.” Ryou kept up the litany of instructions as she finished with the blouse, pulled it down Nagisa's slender arms and removed it from her tense body.

“Eep!” Nagisa couldn’t help but make a squeak when she felt Ryou’s fingers return to her body and disconnect the hooks on the back of her bra. Her eyes opened wider and she shivered as she realized what was coming next. Ryou would remove her bra and her naked breasts would be reflected in the mirror. The idea was scary and exhilarating… but she didn’t know why. She had seen her breasts all her life and Ryou was already intimately familiar with them, _So why is the idea of seeing them in the mirror so… arousing?_ Trying to force herself to make important observations, she studied herself in the mirror and tried to find every detail of her arousal and passion. _There is a bit of blush on my cheeks._ _My eyes are open wider and my mouth is open a little from shallow breathing._ _I… I didn’t realize I was breathing differently!_

“Okay Nagisa, watch the reflection as I take the bra away and your breasts are exposed in the mirror.” Ryou instructed as she pulled the bra away and dropped it onto the chair where her blouse was already laying.

It was an amazing thing to watch. The dainty light skin of her breasts were punctuated by the rosy colored areola's and the proudly erect nipples that stood out from her firm breasts. Nagisa was astounded at just how erect her nipples were. They were painfully erect already and crying out for attention, but Ryou’s hands didn’t move back to her chest… yet. Then her eyes popped back to observing her face and she noted that she was now blushing quite a bit more.

“All right, I’m really going to need you to trust me now. You know how you are when you start getting excited, right? But I can’t let you do anything with your arms this time, so I want you to cross your arms behind your back and I’m going to bind them there with these belts.” Ryou explained softly as she pulled gently on Nagisa’s wrists.

“Belts?” Nagisa squeaked nervously. She couldn’t help but ask, but… she didn’t stop Ryou from moving her arms into the position she wanted them to be bound in. _I… I’m not fighting this. I guess I really do trust Ryou._

“That’s right, but don’t worry. I’ll be careful about blood flow and you shouldn’t be in any discomfort. I just don’t want you to lose control and try to stop me when I get started.” Ryou explained as she readied the first belt. With her medical training, she was certain that she could use the belts in a safe way, to adequately restrain her girlfriend’s arms.

 _When you get started! Aren’t you already started?_ Nagisa wanted to shout. But Ryou was being exceptionally gentle with everything she did so far. And, Nagisa had to admit that she was not in any discomfort. The feel of the leather belts on her skin was intense. Nagisa could feel Ryou carefully wrapping a belt around her forearms and buckling it in place. Then, another belt was wrapped around her wrist and the nearby bicep, and finally the other wrist to the other bicep.

“Now… this part might be a little uncomfortable, but I want you to watch in the mirror and observe the effect.” Ryou said while she reached for the last belt.

“What are you going to do?” Nagisa asked. She tried hard to ask in a normal voice, but the nervousness and anticipation caused her voice to sound more like a whimper.

“I’m just going to pull your wrists a little closer to your biceps to make your arms a little tighter in back.” Ryou explained as she pulled on the first strap.

“Unh.” Nagisa groaned a little as one arm and then the other were pulled back a bit tighter behind her. But she did see the difference. To get her arms into that position, Nagisa had to pull her shoulders back quite a bit, and that caused her to thrust out her chest a lot more than she normally carried herself. The creamy pale orbs with their pink tips were thrust lewdly toward the mirror as if she were putting them on display or presenting them for inspection. Both thoughts were embarrassing and Nagisa could see that she was blushing even on her chest.

“Okay, it’s time to watch your face now.” Ryou said as she moved her hands around Nagisa’s bound arms and cupped her girlfriend’s vulnerable breasts.

“Ohh.” Nagisa sighed with the feeling of her girlfriend’s hands finally touching some of her more sensitive places. Part of her wanted to close her eyes, lay her head back on Ryou’s shoulder, and just enjoy this moment. But it was not yet time to relax.

“Keep your eyes open.” Ryou reminded Nagisa as her fingers caressed the soft skin of Nagisa's bare breasts and tenderly squeezed them. When she saw in the reflection that Nagisa’s eyes were watching Ryou’s hands, she instructed a bit more sternly, “Keep your eyes on your face.”

“Yes.” Nagisa breathed. It was hard to do it though. She wanted to look at Ryou when she was feeling this good, but she knew why Ryou was doing this for her. So she looked and saw her face displaying some real passion. The blush on her cheeks was deeper now, and she was biting her full lips. She made little gasps as wonderful sensations from her breasts spread throughout her body like little lightning bolts running through her.

But then… it stopped.

“No.” Nagisa whimpered when the hands left her breasts and trailed down her naked belly to her skirt. It was an elastic band skirt, so Ryou just grasped the fabric and pulled it down her legs until it fell to the floor after making it past her thighs. Nagisa noticed that she was breathing in little pants again, when she saw Ryou’s hands move back up to her hips and delicate fingers slide under the band of her panties.

“Remember to watch your face.” Ryou said and watched as Nagisa’s eyes moved back up to her own face from her hips.

“I’m just going to slide off your panties now. It shouldn’t be all that exciting for you. It’s something I’ve done many times before, right?” Ryou said as she caressed the skin under the elastic band and made ready to remove her girlfriend’s last item of clothing.

“Um… right.” Nagisa had a hard time concentrating on the question. _Yes, Ryou isn’t doing anything to me that she hasn’t done before… so why was this heating me up so much?_ _Why is this so embarrassing for me?_ _Why d_ _o_ _I_ _want to just turn around and kiss_ _her so_ _much_ _?_ She could see glimpses of her lavender haired girlfriend in the mirror, and she wanted to see more. But at the same time, she knew she was supposed to be watching her own reflection throughout all of this sensual torture. When she finally felt Ryou’s fingers sliding down her legs with her panties, she couldn’t stop an audible moan of pleasure from leaving her lips. Fortunately, her eyes were open at that moment and she could see how her own mouth parted with full lips and trembling chin, when the involuntary moan escaped.

“Okay now… I know you’re feeling pretty unsteady, so I’m going to walk you back and you’re going to sit in my lap in the love seat. Are you ready to take a few steps back?” Ryou checked the floor to make sure there wasn’t anything to make Nagisa fall. Only Nagisa's skirt, pooled up around her ankles, was in the way.

Nagisa relied completely on Ryou as she took the backwards steps… all the while watching her own face in the mirror. She was stunned at the different look that her face had, when she was like this. She almost didn’t recognize herself. If it hadn’t been for her characteristic hair antennae bouncing over her head, she could have believed that this was another person’s reflection she was watching. But Ryou wasn’t done with her yet. After the perspective change from standing to sitting down, Nagisa felt Ryou spreading her thighs. She spread them until she could easily reach down and cup the place that was already heating up in anticipation.

“Ahn!” Nagisa gasped from the excitement of that sensual contact.

“Keep your legs spread like this for me, Nagisa. I need them spread at least this much, so I can bring out the depths of your passion.” Ryou explained while she moved her fingers around enough to discover that there was moisture in addition to the heat.

“Ryou…” Nagisa thought that this was too much and wanted Ryou to at least let her close her legs.

“Nagisa, look at your face! Look at it now!” Ryou urged.

“Oh!” Nagisa was stunned. Her lips seemed even fuller. Her face seemed to almost glow, and her eyes shone with unbridled lust.

“Do you see? Look at how amazing your expression is now! Even so, I know… I know you can do even more. So, do you want me to stop Nagisa?” Ryou asked while moving her fingers over Nagisa's smooth skin. One hand went up to a breast where she gently squeezed it, and then tugged on the erect nipple. The other arm was down between Nagisa's spread legs where it found a hard little nub under the palm of her hand. Moving her hand up a bit, her finger drew delicate circles around the hard nub. Wide circles that gradually got smaller and smaller.

“Hnn. No… don’t stop.” Nagisa groaned in anticipation of the touch that would launch her into orbit – even as she tried hard to watch and learn from her own expression. Her face was showing her something new again. There was a hunger, or… a great yearning. She could see the desire radiating from her face. But… it was so hard to concentrate when Ryou’s fingers were…

“Keep your eyes open and look at your face, Nagisa.” Ryou repeated the litany yet again, but she understood why Nagisa was having a hard time with such a simple task. She knew that she was being _very_ distracting.

“Yes, Ryou!” Nagisa was barely able to speak as her eyes popped open and she looked at her face again. Now it was showing intense desire and expectation as she felt her hard nipple being tugged and the finger swirling round and round… getting closer and closer to that sensitive nub. A shiver ran down her spine from the unbearable anticipation. Unable to take it any more, she begged, “Please!”

“But Nagisa, you need to watch your face.” Ryou encouraged her lover.

“Please Ryou, please!” Nagisa felt an extra wash of heat on her face. Her arms pulled at the leather belts but to no avail. She closed her thighs over Ryou’s hand in a desperate attempt to trap it there and force it to give her that which her body so wantonly needed just now.

“Oh Nagisa…” Ryou was about to remind her girlfriend again to watch her face, but a glance into the mirror told her that Nagisa already was. And, the erotic reflection also told Ryou that Nagisa was probably past learning anything at this point. Ryou had seen that look before and knew that Nagisa was so very close to losing all ability to have conscious thought.

“Please...” Nagisa begged quietly.

Ryou was about to tell her girlfriend that she would give her what she desired when Nagisa’s body suddenly went stiff as wood.

“Please!” Nagisa shouted through gritted teeth.

Ryou hadn’t thought that Nagisa would react so violently and was a little startled. Her fingers and thumbs closed down on nipple and nub. She pulled and twisted, even as she softly kissed Nagisa’s slender neck.

“Ahhh!” Nagisa’s strangled cry lasted only a moment before her body slumped and she passed out in Ryou’s arms.

Ryou was content to peacefully hold her unconscious girlfriend in her arms until she awoke on her own, but the sound of someone clearing their throat behind the love-seat, startled her.

Worried that she hadn’t locked the door and there was a stranger in the apartment with them, Ryou slowly turned around to see… Nagisa’s mother.

“San… Sanae?” Ryou gasped in embarrassed disbelief.

“I came by to drop off some oranges.” Sanae held up a produce box full of the evidence.

“Oh… um… we were just… um…” Ryou’s mind was in turmoil as she tried to figure out how to explain any of this. Unfortunately, she was pinned under Nagisa’s unconscious body and couldn’t get up without dumping Nagisa onto the floor.

“Shhh…” Sanae said sympathetically as she approached the love seat with the intertwined lovers. “If there was ever any doubt that you were the right person for my little Nagisa, there isn’t any more.” Sanae leaned down and kissed Ryou on her forehead, “Thank you, Ryou-chan.”

“You’re welcome.” Ryou responded with the simple courtesy because she couldn’t think of anything else to say. She watched as Sanae turned and left the way she had come.

“Enjoy the oranges!” Sanae hollered to them as she closed the door on her way out.

Ryou looked at their lewd reflection in the mirror. Her hand went up to the spot where Sanae had kissed her. Then she looked back at the oranges sitting on the counter as evidence that it had really happened.

“Oranges.” Ryou was able to say just the one word before she too passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from an AU created from  **The Kotomi Continuum** series. If you found this story to be interesting, please consider having a look at “ **The Kotomi Continuum I** ” found here on AO3.


End file.
